


Heir

by Ocean_Purl



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Eggpreg, F/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Parent/Child Incest, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Purl/pseuds/Ocean_Purl
Summary: Foltest wishes to see his daughter with his own eyes. Unfortunately she sees him too.
Relationships: Foltest/His Striga daughter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



Foltest pulls the hood of his cloak down over his face as he walks toward the crypt, hoping to avoid being spotted by any of his guards on his way to see for himself what lives inside. He knows the creature attacking the town is a Striga. His own daughter, cursed even before her birth. He wants nothing more than to see her with his own eyes, to verify for himself that his daughter has survived for all these years, even in a monstrous form. Perhaps one day he will find a way to break the curse.

He looks over his shoulder to be certain he hasn't been followed before slipping through the gate. The hall is dingy and dark, he has to be careful to watch his step as he walks toward his sister's tomb in search of his daughter. The stench of death lingers in the air as he reaches the tomb and finds that the lid has been pushed away. 

He can hear something scrape across the floor behind him. He turns to see the Striga stretch up to his full height. For a moment he could swear she is looking at him with something akin to recognition, but then she swipes, throwing him easily back against the wall.

Before he can get his bearings she is on him, claws ripping at his flesh as he fights for his life, not willing to hurt her, just trying to get away. Now that he has seen her he is positive that she is who and what he thought. He is more sure than ever that a cure must be found to save his daughter, his heir. 

He must say it out loud, although he isn't sure how much she understands as she pulls back slightly, keeping him pinned as she continues to claw more shallowly, ripping away his clothes and scratching his flesh in her haste.

"What are you doing?" he shouts as she peels away what scraps are left of his pants, keeping him pinned with one clawed hand as she settles between his thighs. "Please stop this!" he insists, thrashing in her grip. He's still fighting when he feels something press against his hole, breaching the ring of muscle with one swift thrust. 

He screams and thrashes in her grip but the Striga shows no mercy as she continues to thrust into him. He feels like he is being torn in two. When she finally she slows her movements, Foltest is exhausted and in pain and ready for this to be over no matter how it must end. If she kills him, she kills him, there is no fight left. Right as he accepts his fate he feels something impossibly large begin to spread him wider than before. He cries out in pain but she doesn't budge, continuing to hold steady as the object presses further, breaching his entrance and pressing deep inside him. 

Finally she pulls out, leaving the object behind. An egg, he realizes, belatedly. She tilts her head as he lets out a burst of hysterical laughter over the situation. He comes to see one monster heir, and now if he survives this he'll be leaving with another. 

She releases him from her grip and climbs back into the tomb, pulling the lid closed above her.

Foltest pulls himself up on shaky legs, reaching for his cloak to cover himself as he slowly makes his way out of the crypt. He is going to have a hell of a time explaining this to the castle physician.


End file.
